


Euphoria

by queenchingshih



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: D/s undertones, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenchingshih/pseuds/queenchingshih
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha admires the view, and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> Because Sasha and Louise totally fucked in her office. Now, this is the first time I've actually written anything resembling porn and actually published it in like years so I don't know how it's gonna turn out. Good hopefully. Warning for light tftbl episode 4 spoilers, obviously.

 

The head tour guide- _I'm Louise by the way darling_ \- lead Sasha back to her office where she claimed to keep a change of clothes  _just in case of instances like this, things on the tour can get ever so _ _messy_.  The first thing  Sasha saw when she entered the office was the massive window overlooking Elpis. The view was breath taking, so much so that Sasha felt momentarily stunned as she stood in the entrance. 

'Beautiful.' Louise sighed with a small smile.

'Yeah, it's- indescribable.' It was certainly, dangerously, a view she could get used to. 

'I was talking about you, but the view is pretty spectacular too, I know. Perks of the job.'

'Oh that's, um, thank you.' She felt her cheeks grow warm. _Keep up the con_ , Fiona's voice echoed in her head. 'You're not too bad yourself.' Louise's eyes lit up at that and she grinned at Sasha, all teeth. It was a smile that should have made disgust coil in her gut, not send a shiver of want prickle through her . What she should have felt and what she actually experienced was becoming more and more a problem if the mess with August was anything to go by. And now there was this. 

Sasha steeled herself, she was a professional. Fiona was relying on her. 

'You couldn't come help me with this shirt could you darling? The buttons in the back are difficult to reach.' 

'Of course.' Sasha reached out, her fingers trembling far less than she imagined they would and slowly started unbuttoning the shirt. And if her fingers happened to skim the skin of Louise's warm, soft back once or twice, so what. 

'I never did get your name, you know.' Louise  drawled as she turned around and started pulling the shirt over her head. Sasha felt her words die in her mouth as more skin was revealed, skin and a very expensive looking bra that Sasha  wouldn't mind owning herself. Louise unzipped her skirt  in one fluid motion, letting the fabric slide down her form- and it was quite a form, Sasha  was forced to admit- to  pool around her ankles .

'I'll need something to moan later, after all.'

The heels stayed on, as did the stockings and the... Sasha's eyes travelled helplessly up two twin black lines of fabric connecting said stockings to a stylish black garter belt with a tiny golden  _H_   embroidered on the lace. Company issued, of course. She had to fight off a blush when she realized the woman wasn't wearing panties.

'How inconsiderate of me.' She murmured, dragging her eyes back to Louise's face. 'It's Sasha.'

'Lovely.' Louise purred and stroked the back of her hand over Sasha's cheek. Sasha leaned into the touch automatically, letting her eyes slide shut. Louise kissed her then, light and teasing, drawing back with a slight nip at Sasha's bottom lip that made liquid heat shoot right down between her legs. She kept her eyes closed even as she felt Louise step away from her, suddenly fearful that if she opened them the spell she found herself under would fade. God help her but the last thing Sasha wanted right then was to come to her senses. 

'Well, are you just going to stand there?' Louise asked and Sasha found her eyes fluttering open to drink in the sight of the woman perched on the edge of the desk. Her hair had been unpinned and now hung over her shoulders in thick, dark waves. Before Sasha could answer, Louise had reached down to touch herself, stroking over her clit softly. Sasha moved then, grabbing Louise' wrist to still her movements. Louise cocked an eyebrow and reached round with her other hand to splay long fingers over the back of Sasha's neck.    


'Let me.' Sasha felt her voice shaking and felt momentarily embarrassed at how much she wanted to touch the Hyperion (probably evil) lackey . But then, it was becoming more and more apparent to her that she might have a thing for Hyperion lackeys, and anyone really that the rational side of her brain told her were bad news. 

Sasha replaced Louise's hand with her own and left teasing touches trailing over her folds, skipping back and forth over her clit in a way that had Louise gasping short and sharp, fingers digging into Sasha's skin. She ran her other hand over one  bra strap, pushing the fabric over her shoulder and pushing the bra cup down until  she could softly bite at Louise's nipple. She ran her tongue over the bud, sucking it into her mouth as her fingers worked between Louise's legs. 

'Oh you are a godsend after the day I've had.' Louise gasped against her neck. Sasha hummed against her breast and worked her fingers faster. 'Mmm, I need- need you to finger me.' Louise said as she hooked a leg around Sasha's waist, pulling her in close . Sasha looked up at the woman and was hit with how dishevelled and desperate she looked. She mouthed up from Louise's breast to her neck and sucked at the skin there, the thought of marking her pretty soft skin irresistible. If Sasha was ever found out then everyone would know that the head tour guide had got down and dirty with 'lowly pandoran scum'. It made Sasha smirk against the curve of Louise's neck. 

Louise moaned then, low and long and Sasha stared up at her until Louise met her gaze. Her eyes were hooded and dark , pupils blown in want. ' _ Please Sasha _ .' Louise groaned, biting her lip as Sasha pressed down on her clit. 

'Well since you asked so nicely.' Sasha said, easily pushing Louise to lie back on the desk. Louise held herself up on her elbows to watch as Sasha pushed the tip of her middle finger into her. She held it there, delighting in how Louise tried to clench around the digit, unsatisfied when Sasha refused to push deeper. 'Oh look at you, desperate much?' She teased and when Louise only nodded and whined Sasha had to press her thighs together. Sasha was no fool and couldn't say she wasn't expecting some variation of this when she entered Louise's office but she hadn't anticipated how much like putty Louise would be in her hands.

Sasha pushed in deeper, practically being sucked in by Louise's clenching walls. The woman had started murmuring under her breath, words that were unintelligible to Sasha's ears but were probably pleas and praise and helpless exclamations. Sasha let her forehead press against Louise's shoulder, overwhelmed. Her skin was prick ling  beneath her clothes, rebelling against the confines of the  fancy Hyperion garments. She couldn't bare it anymore and slid out of Louise, who whined at the loss, to pull her jacket and shirt off. Louise's hands quickly slid over Sasha's naked skin, cool against her body's heat causing Sasha groan and lean into the touch. 

'Touch your clit.' Sasha growled, surprising herself a little at how gruff it came out. Louise didn't seem to mind and complied, reaching down between them to touch herself in circular motions. Sasha pressed a kiss against her cheek and slid a finger back inside of Louise's warmth, revelling in how wet she'd made the woman. After a few thrusts Sasha curled her finger up to rub against the smooth tangle of nerves of Louise's g- spot. She let her finger still there and just stroked it back and forth, making Louise cry out and grip onto Sasha as if her life depended on it. Sasha let the woman's cries wash over her in waves until they stopped abruptly as Louise threw her head back in a silent scream, clenching tight as she came. 

'Oh god, you're amazing.' Louise said, flopping back on the desk. Sasha grinned and kicked her heels off, pulling down her leggings before setting them aside too. Louise continued to sprawl across her desk, breathing heavily.

'Hey, you okay there?' Sasha asked as she leant over the woman's prone form. Louise looked at her and nodded tiredly.

'I'm wonderful.' Then she smiled, sly and flirtatious. 'Your turn?' She pushed herself up until she could press her lips against Sasha's. This time Sasha deepened the kiss, losing herself in the slide of lips and teasing flicks of tongue. When they parted Sasha bunched up the fabric of her skirt and climbed over the desk to straddle Louise.

'My turn.' 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I've always thought Sasha would be kinda dominant in the sack ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
